


Waterworks

by TheyAllLivedHappily



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe's a princess, Chloenette, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marinette's a mermaid, Princess AU, Some angst, chlonette, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyAllLivedHappily/pseuds/TheyAllLivedHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the princess sneaks out one night and meets a kind mermaid?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the description isn't very good. I didn't know what else to write  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Chloe was made to be a princess. She loved the glamour and attention. She excelled at her role and happily floated through her easy life.  
That all changed when her mother died.  
Suddenly the warm halls of the castle were hollow and lonely. The light that seemed to flood through their days was absent, and soon Chloe’s light was absent too.  
Time passed, weeks turned to months, and soon a year had gone by. Still nothing felt right without her mother’s gentle smile and kind heart.  
“Happy birthday, darling,” her father greeted her at the bottom of their elegant staircase. She looked out across the beaming crowd, waving politely to her guests, and easily hiding the ache that had made its home in her chest.  
“Thank you, father.” She accepted his hug, shutting her eyes tightly as she tried to stop the shaking of her hands.  
He pulled back and she forced her eyes open. With an encouraging smile he motioned for her to enter the room, and so she did. Slowly, her footsteps echoed through the hall. Finally the band began their upbeat song and she was allowed to relax as the attention was slowly removed from her.  
She danced with several strangers who were brave enough to approach her. Once her father shared her birthday dance with her she managed to push her way to the sidelines making it clear she was finished with dancing. For the time being at least.  
What Chloe hated about celebrations was that it was impossible to sit down for even a moment. More than once she contemplated how she might look if she were to plop down right on the floor.  
She thought better of it.  
She wondered how much longer the party would drag on. She wanted nothing more than to slip into her bedroom and resign herself to a night of moping, but she knew her father would never allow it. She spent the time instead staring out the large windows at the back of the room. No one could initiate a conversation if her back was turned to the room.  
The night was dark, she could hardly make out anything but the glimmer of the ocean as it reflected the moons light. Her mother used to take her outside on her birthday and they’d spend the mornings swimming and hunting for shells. With a deep sigh she turned back to the room.  
No one was paying her any attention. On any other day she might be inclined to change that- it was her birthday after all- but today was different. Today she used it to her advantage, slipping from the room before anyone could take notice.  
Once she was far enough away from the ballroom her heels seemed to echo painfully loud off the empty halls. Already on edge, she decided not to risk it and slipped them off, carrying them with her instead.  
She hadn’t left with a real plan to where she was going. She considered stowing away in one of the many guest bedrooms until her head stopped pounding. Just as her hand touched the doorknob the ocean glimmer caught her eye once more. She turned, hesitantly removing her hand from the knob, and approached the window.  
From the dark corridor she could see the outside much easier. The beach was empty, gentle waves cascading over the sand. It was beautiful and peaceful. That was what Chloe needed.  
Without so much as a second thought she was hoisting the window open and climbed out. Her feet landed on the cool grass and she felt herself smile with excitement. She had to admit it felt a little good to break the rules.  
She left the window open a crack and dropped her shoes. Adrenaline was pumping beneath her skin, exhilaration rushing to her ears. A laugh bubbled from her lips as she took off in a sprint, straight for the shoreline. Her yellow dress flit around her knees, dancing in the wind, and Chloe didn’t stop until she was up to her calves in the freezing ocean water. Her arms lifted, embracing the breeze as it pulled her hair from its pristine updo.  
She filled her lungs with the salty air and released her breath in laughter. She only wished her mother could be there. A tear dropped from her eye, but still she was smiling, her laughs cutting into giggles as she leant over to run the tips of her fingers through the water.  
She took a moment to revel in her aloneness. She could say what she wanted and do what she wanted and no one would know. She looked up at the moon, her voice thick with emotion as she spoke what she’d never been able to say.  
“I miss you mom,” the tears were falling steadily now and she had to pause and take a few steadying breaths before she could continue, “I don’t know what to do without you.”  
They were simple words, ones that she’d repeated in her mind hundreds of times, yet from just speaking them once her chest felt lighter.  
She took a few steps back, sand sticking to her wet feet as she began the short walk down the beach. She found the docks she learnt to dive off of as a child and dropped to her knees at the end of it. Her hands played with the water as she leaned her weight against the wooden post. She felt completely relaxed for the first time in over a year.  
The ripple of the waves was constant, the light shimmering with impossible beauty and Chloe took comfort that this moment was hers to cherish. She decided she was going to visit the beach more often.  
Just as she was beginning to feel her eyes drooping movement in the water caught her attention. Her first thought was ‘Shark!’ but she knew she was safe where she was. Then she saw a reflection in the water’s surface.  
The reflection of a face.  
A girl’s face.  
Chloe tensed, but the image had vanished. Still she called out, “Who’s there?” Nothing. “Show yourself!” Still nothing. “I demand that you show yourself!”  
Slowly, the water broke apart as the face emerged again. The girl couldn’t have been much older than Chloe, her cheeks were tinged pink and a bashful smile was on her lips.  
They were both silent for a moment. Chloe eyed her suspiciously, but decided there was no immediate threat. “Who are you?”  
“My name is Marinette.” Her voice was soft…and kind.  
“What are you doing out here?”  
“Swimming.”  
If Chloe weren’t in such a good mood she might have scoffed, or told the girl off for sassing her.  
“Why are you out here so late?”  
“Why are you?”  
They locked eyes, each challenging the other. Chloe gave in, shrugging and relaxing against the pillar again.  
“Aren’t you cold?” She tried again, eyeing the girl who seemed to be in only a bathing suit.  
“I’m used to it.”  
Chloe didn’t know what to say so she let the conversation die off, turning her eyes back to the moons reflection.  
“You never introduced yourself,” the girl broke the silence finally, moving a bit closer now.  
She raised an eyebrow, once again meeting the strange girl’s eyes. “You never told me what you were doing out here.”  
To Chloe’s surprise, a smile stretched out across her lips and she swam even closer. She was close enough now that Chloe could stretch out and touch her should she want to.  
“You’re the princess, aren’t you?” It sounded more like a statement than a question.  
“Maybe,” she shrugged a shoulder and stared determinedly at the water.  
“I saw you before, when you were running,” she leaned up, resting her arms on the dock but keeping her waist submerged in water, “You looked happy.”  
“I was.”  
Marinette sighed deeply, almost dreamily. She looked like she wanted to ask something but instead she laid her head down in her arms, peeking up at Chloe. “What’s it like?” she hesitated before clarifying, “Being a princess I mean.”  
She shrugged again, pushing her feet out from under her and letting them dip into the water. “It’s fun.”  
Marinette raised an eyebrow but didn’t press the subject.  
“It’s tiring sometimes,” she gave in with a sigh, “It’s silly, because I should be enjoying it, and I do-er-well I did. I don’t know…” she trailed off, meeting Marinette’s eyes, “I shouldn’t complain. I’m being silly.”  
Marinette’s eyes were blue, but not like Chloe’s. They seemed to dance with the water as it crashed against her waist. They were warm like her voice. Warm and kind.  
“You’re allowed to be sad.”  
“What?”  
“You’re allowed to feel things. Even if you do have a good life; That doesn’t mean you can’t hurt or get sad.”  
Chloe didn’t say anything. She was afraid that if she did she might do what she did best at and hurt the warm and kind girl’s feelings. She always managed to say something wrong.  
Instead she changed the subject. “Do you live around here?”  
“For now.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I move around a lot.” Her wide eyes were trained on Chloe, burning into her skin. Chloe blamed the heat in her cheeks on her stare.  
“Do you come out here a lot?”  
Marinette chuckled at something Chloe didn’t understand and nodded.  
“Well, maybe I’ll see you around. I’ve got to get back inside.” She stood, nodding to the girl once before turning to leave.  
“You never told me your name!” Marinette called after her.  
She laughed lightly, turning her head slightly to yell back, “It’s Chloe!”  
“I’ll see you around Chloe.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe considered asking her father for permission to visit the beach the next day. She knew he would allow it- he would do anything to make her happy- but she also knew that guaranteed she’d be sent out with supervision. Normally she had no problem with the guards that were always lingering in the background, but the beach was different. That night it had been just her (and eventually Marinette) and she had been so happy and at ease.  
She wanted that again.  
So, instead of asking her father, she pretended to turn in for a nap after lunch and waited for the halls to clear. Once she was sure she was alone she slipped into a light sundress and snuck through the halls to the same window she’d climbed through the previous night.  
She wore flats this time, for easier mobility, but she still slipped them off as she landed on the grass. The sun was out this time, not a cloud in the sky, and Chloe was happy to see the beach was just as empty as the night before. The beach around the castle was considered closed off to the public, but Chloe was pretty sure that wasn’t true.  
She quickly found herself on the dock again, feet swirling in the water as she leaned back on her palms. There was a slight breeze to the air and Chloe unclipped her hair to let it flow free.  
She hadn’t expected Marinette to be there, yet somehow she wasn’t surprised when she heard the familiar voice calling to her.  
“Chloe!” there was a splash and in an instant Marinette was popping out of the water by her feat. Her body was curling under the dock as though she was floating on her back, and she beamed up at Chloe.  
“Do you live here or something?” Chloe asked teasingly.  
Marinette just smiled. “I’ve never seen you out here before. Now two days in a row?”  
“It’s nice. I like the water.”  
She hummed, one hand clinging to the dock as the other floated atop the surface of the water, “The water likes you too.”  
She raised an eyebrow before laughing. “You’re weird.” But there was no malice in her words. She was smiling as she gently nudged Marinette’s shoulder with her knee.  
“How old are you?”  
It was such a sudden question, but Chloe hardly noticed, her answer rolling off her tongue immediately. “I just turned seventeen.”  
“Is that what the party was for last night?”  
She nodded.  
“Happy belated birthday.”  
Chloe couldn’t help but laugh again and muttered a soft ‘thanks’.  
“I’m seventeen too. Though my birthday was a few months ago.”  
Chloe didn’t know what to say, so she didn’t. Marinette didn’t seem to mind and just kept talking.  
“Were you not allowed outside before yesterday? Like you were confined until you turned seventeen? Or- Were you under some sort of curse?!”  
Chloe laughed again and realised she’d laughed more in the past twenty-four hours than she had in an entire year. “I wasn’t under a curse. I just needed a break… and I just ended up out here.”  
Marinette looked at her thoughtfully and Chloe felt her cheeks going red under her gaze like the night before. Then, she changed the subject again. “Do you like swimming?”  
“I suppose. I haven’t had the chance in a long time.”  
“Well, you have the chance now.”  
Chloe considered-then immediately shut the idea down. She couldn’t go inside wet. She’d be caught.  
“Maybe another time. I’m not properly dressed.”  
“Suit yourself,” Marinette giggled, laying back to allow herself to float. “The water’s lovely.”  
Chloe watched her silently. Her eyes were closed, hair floating in every direction and framing her face. She looked peaceful. She looked…beautiful.  
She was jolted from her thoughts at that, shaking her head lightly and turning away. “I can’t stay long. If I get caught I’ll be locked up for the rest of my life.”  
She looked back at Marinette but she was distracted. She had sat up slightly, her eyes wide with interest, mouth parted in an O shape, as she stared past Chloe at the castle.  
“What? What is it?”  
She pointed and Chloe followed her finger to the castle lawn where a stray cat was strolling past. She looked back at Marinette, then back at the cat, then back at Marinette again.  
“Haven’t you seen a cat before?”  
“Cat…” she repeated the word but ignored the question.  
“You’re really weird.”  
Marinette seemed to break from a daze, looking up at Chloe before a deep red rushed into her cheeks. “Sorry. I just- I was surprised is all.”  
“Surprised to see a cat?”  
She hesitated, and then answered, refusing to make eye contact, “I don’t know much about land animals.”  
“Um…Sorry, what?”  
“I’ve always been stuck in the water. Haven’t had much of a chance to meet land species’.”  
Chloe was quiet for a long time, eyebrows scrunched in confusion. At first she thought it was a joke, but Marinette’s entire demeanor screamed that she was being honest. She was being honest and she seemed afraid.  
“So…you’re…A mermaid?”  
She’s heard tales of mermaids. Mostly from sailors- which made sense considering they spent the most time in the ocean- but everyone had some sort of story about spotting a mermaid. No one seemed to have spoken to one.  
Marinette nodded, her eyes flickering nervously across Chloe’s face, looking prepared to rush off should she read a negative reaction.  
“What’s it like?” Chloe repeated Marinette’s words from the night before. She tried to squash her surprise and show Marinette that she wasn’t about to run off yelling about mermaids (Though she almost felt like it).  
Marinette laughed wholeheartedly, relief evident as her muscles relaxed. “It’s fun.” She threw back Chloe’s response and they both laughed again.  
Marinette seemed to relax entirely, no longer forcing her legs-er- tail underneath the dock. It was red and scaly, a slight twinge of black near the bottom. She looked up at Marinette’s smiling face and wanted nothing more than to accept her offer of swimming from earlier.  
“It’s pretty,” Chloe said, her voice more dreamy than she’d intended. She cleared her throat. “Your tail I mean. It’s pretty.”  
They were both blushing then. Marinette stuttered out a ‘thank you’ and her tail curled up as though shy.  
She glanced back at the castle and sighed.  
“Will you be back tomorrow?” Marinette asked, knowing what she was about to say.  
“I’ll do my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe returned to the beach as much as she could manage- at least three times a week, often more. Marinette was always there waiting without fail. Marinette told stories of life in the sea and in return Chloe told stories of life on land. They were each fascinated by the other and were always eagerly looking forward to their next visit.  
Chloe waited for the opertune moment to slip into a bathing suit. Her father was absorbed in his duties and the staff was consumed with preparation for an upcoming event the castle was hosting. With everyone distracted Chloe knew it would be the easiest time for her to go unnoticed and so she slipped through her window wrapped firmly in towel with a bright smile.  
Marinette was already there leaning against the dock. She beamed up at Chloe as she approached and took her usual seat on the edge of the dock.  
“What’s this?” She asked, poking at the pink towel.  
“It’s a towel. For drying off.”  
“Drying…? Oh! Are you coming in the water?!” Her eyes shone with pure excitement and Chloe couldn’t help but giggle.  
Instead of answering she unhooked the towel and slid forward allowing her feet to dip into the water. She shivered at the freezing temperature but forced herself forward. She lowered herself until her waist was submerged, holding herself up by the dock, her teeth chattering as she resisted the urge to squeal. “How do you live in this?!”  
Marinette laughed and Chloe might have blushed at the adorableness had she not felt something brush against her leg. She looked down to see a long tail hooking around her ankle. She didn’t have a moment to react before her leg was dragged upwards, resulting in her head plunging into the cold water.  
She emerged already screeching. “Mari!!”  
Marinette was at a loss for breath, laughter choking from her as she watched Chloe struggle to fix her hair.  
“I’m never swimming with you again!”  
“Wait- No- Okay, I’m sorry,” She managed to choke out between her laughter.  
Chloe just pouted, wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to get warm.  
“Here, I’ll make it up to you,” Marinette flashed a playful smile before vanishing under the water.  
Chloe panicked for a moment, expecting something to latch onto her leg again, but nothing happened. She stood there for a few minutes half-submerged in water and shivering. Finally Marinette returned, dripping wet with excited eyes.  
“Here you go,” She said, holding out her hand. She was holding a small purple shell.  
Chloe considered whether holding a grudge would be worth it and decided she’d let it go- for now. Accepting the shell, she turned it over in her hands. It was beautiful.  
“Thanks.”  
Marinette smiled that adorable smile. “You look like you’re freezing,” she commented, turning to concern as Chloe’s shivering became more prominent.  
“I’m fine,” she tried to brush it off but Marinette simply raised her eyebrow and she gave in. “Fine.” She grabbed her towel and trudged to the shallow water. She plopped down in the sand, the water landing just at her waist as she wrapped the towel around her shoulders.  
“What are you doing?” Marinette asked swimming closer.  
“Do you know what a sand castle is?” Chloe asked, distracted. She fiddled with the shell, memories of her mother flooding into her mind. On those blessed days they spent together on that very beach she would insist Chloe choose her favourite shell from their findings and they would decorate the top of their sand castle with it.  
“I do.” She seemed to pick up on the shift in mood, her voice soft and concerned.  
Chloe looked up at her with a sad smile. “Want to make one?”  
Marinette hesitated, eyebrows knitting in confusion. “I can’t come out much further.”  
“That’s okay. We’ll just make it in the water.”  
They both knew it wouldn’t work out, but Marinette still pulled herself into the shallow water, laying her stomache in the sand as she dug her tail into the sand slightly, eyes flickering anxiously.  
“Don’t worry. No one comes out here.”  
Together they took handfuls of mud and dropped it into a pile. The water dragged away most of it but they managed a small bump.  
“I think that’s as good as it gets,” Marinette chuckled, cleaning her dirtied hands in the water.  
Chloe nodded, gently placing the shell atop the small pile they’d created.  
She could feel Marinette’s wide eyed gaze boring into her skin. She felt herself blushing and she reached out to reclaim the shell before it was swept away by the tide.  
“Do you have a family?” Chloe asked, finally meeting her eyes.  
She blinked in surprise, pushing herself slightly deeper into the water and turning to face the deeper water, sitting up the best she could. “  
She nodded. “Most of us go off on our own when we’re old enough.”  
“Do you miss them?”  
She nodded again.  
“Will you see them again?”  
She shrugged this time. “Maybe. Probably not.”  
They fell into silence. Chloe felt guilty for ruining the playful mood, and so she tossed her towel into the sand and scooted forward to sit next to Marinette, the water just below her chest now. With shaking hands and an embarrassingly noticeable red tint to her cheeks she tangled leaned against the smaller girls shoulder. Marinette chuckled and dropped her head atop Chloe’s.  
They sat like that in silence for a long time. Chloe was beginning to zone out when she felt Marinette’s hand slipping into her own. Their fingers laced together naturally and Chloe could feel her heart beating painfully in her chest.  
“Are you lonely?” Marinette asked, voice barely a whisper.  
Chloe felt a smile lift at her lips and she answered honestly. “Sometimes. It’s not so bad anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more chapters left!  
> Feedback is very much appreciated!  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

                After two months of sneaking out regularly to the beach Chloe was getting a bit reckless. She left trails of water and sand from the window, sometimes forgetting to retrieve her shoes from the grass. She was caught several times with wet hair and a guilty smile, but no one had said a word to her father and that was what mattered.

                When Chloe arrived at their dock one morning Marinette didn’t seem to be in good spirits as she usually was. She was distracted and quiet, and even when Chloe offered her a muffin she’d snuck from the kitchen she didn’t seem as excited as she had been previously when offered human food.

Chloe didn’t want to pry, but then again… yes she did. It was eating her up inside until finally she couldn’t hold her tongue any longer. “Is everything alright?”

“Hmm?” Marinette hummed, absentmindedly picking at the muffin before snapping out of it. “Oh, yeah everything’s fine.”

“Are you sure?” she pressed, sliding her palm over Marinette’s hand, squeezing it in what she hoped would convey her concern, “You’ve been awfully quiet all morning. You haven’t tried to drag me into the water once.”

She hesitated to respond this time, poking a crumb into her mouth before sighing and laying her head down, right on top of their hands. “I’ve just been thinking a lot…”

“About what?”

“My future I guess.” She lifted her head again, setting the muffing to the side and dropping her other hand on top of Chloe’s.

“What about it?”

“I’ve been here a long time Chloe.” Their eyes met and Chloe was taken off guard by the intensity of her gaze. “I should have left weeks ago.”

“Oh.” Chloe felt her heart sink. Of course. Marinette had told her. Mermaids were always moving, never staying still. So why should she expect Marinette to be any different? She would leave and Chloe would be alone again. She was lucky it had lasted this long. “Why didn’t you?”

She shrugged noncommittally. “I didn’t want to.”

“Why not?”

She narrowed her eyes at Chloe. “Because of you obviously.”

Chloe felt another stab at her heart. “But now you want to?”

“I…Well I don’t know!” she pulled her hands away, dropping onto her back with a splash. “I don’t want to leave you! I’ve never liked being around someone so much. But if I don’t move on I’ll go crazy!” She was pulling at her hair in frustration. “I’ve got nothing to do here anymore! I’ve explored everything for miles and seen all there is to see. I spend my days waiting around for you just to spend a few minutes together before you have to leave again. I’m going stir-crazy!”

“I’m sorry,” Chloe’s voice was quiet, “I didn’t want you to feel obligated- I appreciate you staying so long for me and I don’t want to part, but the last thing I want is for you to be unhappy.”

She tried to hold in her tears, not wanting Marinette to feel guilty, but she couldn’t prevent the wetness from welling in her eyes. When Marinette swam up to her, resting her hands and chin on Chloe’s knees she could see she wasn’t the only blinking back tears.

“I can’t tell you how much I wish you could come with me Chloe.” Her words were heavy with emotion, her eyes nothing but sincere as she reached up to hold Chloe’s cheek in her hand. Chloe didn’t have the heart to feel ashamed at how quickly she leaned into the touch.

“I can’t tell you how much I wish I could too.”

They were silent a moment and much too soon the warmth left her cheek leaving her yearning for its return.

“Maybe…” Marinette looked desperate as she spoke, “Maybe you can. We could meet each other in the next city over and you could find a motel and meet me at the shore during the day!”

It was a nice thought. A nice thought they both knew to be impossible.

“I can’t leave,” she said, “I have duties. I can’t leave my father.”

Marinette sighed, “I know.”

“Will I ever see you again?” She asked, unable to contain a sob.

“Yes,” she answered, “Chloe I-“ she cut herself off before continuing, “Thank you. For being my friend. I’ll miss you.”

Chloe smiled, a tearful smile, and without thinking reached out to pull her friend into a hug, dropping off the dock uncaring of the freezing water and her soaked dress. She clung to Marinette as tight as she could. “I’ll miss you too.”

She looked like she wanted to say more but was distracted by something behind Chloe.

Chloe turned, expecting another cat or perhaps a dog this time. Instead she spotted a concerned looking maid standing in the sand nearby.

“Your highness,” she said, eyes flickering to Marinette and back to Chloe, “Your fathers been looking for you.”

She lept up in an instant, Marinette sinking back into the water. “Does he know where I am?”

“Not yet, your highness. You’d better hurry if you don’t want to be caught. Don’t forget your shoes!”

Chloe said a quick thank you and bolted for her shoes.

 

 

When she returned to the water that night she half-expected to see Marinette, leaning against the dock with a warm smile. Instead Chloe found an empty dock. The beach felt so cold and lonely, such a contrast to the way it had felt for the past months of her life.

At the end of the dock there was a small hill of sand that looked as though someone had tried to shape it but failed and given up. On top was a beautiful blue shell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated! Thank you everyone for reading and commenting! The last chapter will be up very soon!


End file.
